All's Fair In Love & War
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: Well hello the reason for this fanfic is inside this fic includes the following pairs Likayla, Mikayla/Miley, Miley/Caitlynn Geller, Miley/Mitchie Torres, Lilly/Caitlynn Geller, and minor Lilly/Miley. ALL FEMSLASH Deal with it.


**Hello everyone I'm sorry to say that lately I just can focus on any of my fan fictions. Sorry. A friend of mine said I should try to clear my head. All that did was give me another story idea. And although I hate song that its loosely based on. I'm repeatedly drawn back to it. This Is A Lilly/Mikayla, Miley/Mikayla, Light Miley/Lilly, Miley/Caitlynn Geller, Miley/Mitchie Torres LOVE. Yep you read right. Please wait until the end of the chapter to throw things at my head. Thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Hate This Part **Lilly's P.O.V.

My day just completely went from bad to worse!

How would you feel if you just found out your Fiancée cheated on you with your best friend!

I walked in just as Miley jumped on my wife to be and kissed her.

Her eyes were bugging out of her head, I didn't do anything because I wanted to see her reaction.

She attempted to push her off a little then grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

I saw Miley's hands start advancing up Mikayla's shirt and I snapped!

"What the hell Miley?!?" I yelled

"H-hey Lilly." she said back

"Baby, I'm sorry I just-" I cut Mikayla off

"No! Don't okay? Just save it. Please just go get your stuff were leaving." I said my voice slightly wavering. I looked over at Miley, her ass is grass.

"Miley, I am giving you 40 seconds to explain what I just saw. I said through bared teeth.

"Well Lillian, no need for hostility." She said flippantly

"Miley you know good an well that I'm not hostile yet!" I barked back

"Well you know exactly why this happened. I seem to recall this very situation happening a few years ago, but with the tables turned."

"What the- Oh…Oh! Come on Miles! That was so long ago!" I yelled incredulously

"No, You did the same thing to me. I felt the need to repay the favor!" she yelled

"3 Fucking Years TODAY! You douche! Today is the anniversary of the day you FUCKED up my life!" Miley yelled suddenly enraged.

_Annnnnnnnnnnd FLASHBACK!_

**Miley walked into the recording studio to pick up her fiancée, Caitlynn and Lilly for lunch. **

"_Hey guys- What the fuck? Lilly get Off her!" Miley yelled_

_Lilly had Caitlynn pinned on the table kissing down her neck._

_Caitlynn's shirt was already off and on the floor, and her pants were unbuttoned. _

_Lilly's shirt had been un buttoned, and her jeans had been pushed down to her knees. "Whoa! Uh wow….um Hey Miley…" said Lilly getting off her best friends wife to be. _

_"Lilly I TRUSTED YOU! I Fucking trusted you and you go and do THIS?!" Miley yelled_

"_Miley she doesn't Love YOU! She loves me…..You just made your move first…..I'm sorry but it's the truth." Lilly said buttoning up her pants._

"_Miley, ...baby, I am so sorry that I did this to you….but I do love her…I love you too but I just *sigh* I'm sorry but I can't marry you." _

_And with that last comment Caitlynn walked over to Lilly kissed on the cheek, and whispered good bye. _

_Then she walked over to Miley, took her hand, gently placed the ring in her palm, and enclosed the fingers into a fist. _

_As Caitlynn kisses Miley's enclosed fist she says through tears "You are going to make a girl very happy some day. I'm just sorry that it won't be me." _

_Then walked out of the studio. Miley walked over to Lilly with blood lust in her eyes and hate in her veins. _

"_Yes….." Lilly said slowly looking up at Miley quickly regretting it. Miley caught her good, throwing a right hook straight at her jaw._

_( Damn that hurt like a bitch!) Lilly thought._

"_Okay, Okay calm down Muhammad. In light of recent events I suppose that I deserved that." Lilly said_

"_Uh damn right you did. In fact I should be kicking your ass right now, but unfortunately I won't." Miley said_

"_Um not that I'm not grateful but uh why not?" Lilly asked confused_

"_Because I'm going to get you back. You are a worthless piece of shit and I'm not going to waste all of that energy beating the mess out of you and go to jail. It's not worth it. So I am just going to get you back, it doesn't matter how long it takes but its gonna happen. Bye Lilly." Miley said_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikayla's P.O.V.**

**When Miley Kissed me about a thousand red flags, fog horns, alarms, and bull horns went off. **

**Telling me to push her off of me. **

**In all fairness I did try.......**

**I never said that is worked. **

**I ended up deepening the kiss. **

**Then my fiancée walked in…I think my whole world as well as my heart stopped at that very moment she burst into the room. **

**I think my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest. **

**I see the look in Lilly's eyes and I know that this is where the end starts. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen now I've never seen her this mad.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's P.O.V.

Hmm I finally did it.

I got her back.

After all these years, I suppose I should have let it go…..

Eh oh well it's all said and done now.

*Starts walking towards the door only to run into Mikayla*

"Ouch." Miley said

Mikayla had fallen on top of her.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" Mikayla asked

"Well aside from your elbow trying to push through my ribs and the fact that you kneed me considerably hard down there during your fall. I'm just dandy"

Miley said coughing a bit caused by a certain elbow.

( Btw: That really does hurt. if you're a girl and you get kneed in the groin hard enough it hurts like hell. I'm speaking from experience. Crazy ex: girlfriends watch out for their knees)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No One's P.O.V.

"Ugh." Miley said groaning as she got off the floor.

"Well since that's all said and done, I'm gonna go, but I have a question first…." Miley said

"What could it possibly be now?" Lilly asked still frustrated with this whole ordeal.

"Um I was just wondering…….If you maybe …I don't know ever wanted to have a threesome?" Miley said with the utmost seriousness

"Uh I um I uh well it's um wow" Mikayla stuttered

"Are you serious? After all this you want to have a threesome with us!" Lilly yelled

"Well yeah…But by your reaction I'm going to take that as a no." Miley said looking down

"I mean come on Miles look at what just happened that's a pretty tall order." Lilly said

"So it is a no?" Miley asked

"Well its not a no but its not a yes….I'll think about it okay." Lilly reasoned

"So are we squared?" asked Miley

"I'm still not 100% on any of this but for now I guess we are."

"Lilly are you going to break up with me?" Mikayla asked slightly tearing up

"Mick, I just think we should just start over okay. You can keep the ring if you want to." Lilly said back

" I'll keep it safe until we're ready again." Mikayla said

"Hey Mick." Lilly said

"Yeah Lilly"

"You wanna go on a date tonight? Warren theater, Olive garden, anything you like." Lilly said

Mikayla nodded and hugged Lilly

"Congrats guys well I'm gonna head out I have plans tonight." Miley gathering her things

"With who?" Lilly and Mikayla asked

"Um Caitlynn's friend Mitchie I'm suppose to show her around South Padre." Miley replied

"Mitchie? As in Mitchie Torres?" Lilly asked

"Um yeah I think so why?"

"She is HAWT! You are so going to get laid tonight!" Lilly exclaimed before toning it down when she saw the glare Mikayla was giving her.

"I Mean, uh she a good looking girl you better treat her right Miles." Lilly said looking at Mikayla for approval

"Wow, you whipped. My friend sooo whipped" Miley said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello everyone, Whoa! *Dodges shoe* Hey not cool Croaker001 not cool. And I'm sorry for anyone who now hates me for yet again defacing their favorite bestest friends relation ship and blah blah blah. If you have an issue with the story go to therapy If you can't afford to then write a review about it. **

**-Olivia :) **


End file.
